¡SOLO HAZLO!
by james-mashigh
Summary: A veces era demasiado tímido para su propio bien... Kogan


A veces era demasiado tímido para su propio bien.

Logan era, para mis ojos, perfecto. Era un tipo muy agradable cuando tenías la oportunidad de hablar con él, aunque él no era muy popular en la escuela. Él era el chico más dulce en la Tierra, pero también le gusta molestar a sus amigos y ser un tipo normal. Tenía rasgos perfectos en su rostro, y su cabello negro le sentaba perfectamente, marcando sus hermosos ojos.

Él era a veces femenino, sin embargo. Su risa era la cosa más adorable que he tenido el placer de escuchar, y su sonrisa era como ver a los cielos delante de tus ojos, algo que podría hacer que se sientas relajado, algo que se podía admirar durante horas.

Pero cada vez que intentaba invitarme a salir, él era tímido. De el Logan extrovertido, amigable por lo general , se convirtió en el chico tímido, inseguro cuando trató de decirme algo importante, como si temiera que yo lo rechazaría como cada persona en la Tierra lo había hecho antes. Era demasiado obvio conmigo; la forma en que él me dio su suéter cuando tenía frío, o la forma en que se ruborizó cada vez que me reía, así como el hecho de que siempre se puso nervioso cuando hablé con él.

Yo le hubiera invitado a salir desde mucho antes, pero yo quería que él lo hiciera; tuvo que deshacerse de su miedo a ser rechazado. Sin embargo, después de cerca de veinte veces de tratar de decirme lo que quería decir me estaba volviendo loco y cada vez más desesperado. Debido a que me había enamorado de él.

Desde el primer día que me sonrió no pude evitar sentir las mariposas volar alrededor de mi estómago, me convertí en su amigo, que poco a poco se enamoró de él. Me enamoré de él después de algunas semanas de estar a su lado. Sin embargo, fue después de más semanas, tal vez unos pocos meses de que él comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando estábamos solos. Él siempre tartamudeaba las mismas frases...

"Yo umm... me preguntaba yo-si querías... eh... ya sabes..."

"Hey, Kendall me umm... no importa..."

"Yo quería t-saber... Yo también... n-nada..." y más y más frases. No me di cuenta lo que realmente quería decir. Pero después de algunos días más, finalmente me di cuenta de que el ladrón de mi corazón quería pedir una cita. Por supuesto que puse un poco fan-girl en el interior.

No dejé de sonreír, y yo estaba gritando en el interior, y en realidad me sentí incómodo, pero también estaba un poco sorprendido de por qué no terminó sus palabras. Al principio pensé que no quería, pero él siguió durante días. Yo sabía que no tenía el valor suficiente; su corazón era tan frágil como el de una niña lesionada. No era más que miedo, y yo entendía. Sin embargo, todavía consideraba una locura que él creía que yo le diría que no; por amor de Dios, era sexy y tierno y hermoso y oh, maldición, él era perfecto.

Sin embargo, ese fue el problema con él; era demasiado tímido, tenía demasiado miedo de enfrentarse a algo tan simple como preguntar a alguien. Supongo que no era simple en su posición, pero él todavía tenía que enfrentarse a todos sus problemas. De Alguna u otra manera, yo le iba a dar el valor suficiente para de sacarlo de su miedo.

Suspiré. Sostuve una correa de la mochila sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sin sentir nada, pero aburrimiento; escuela significaba perder horas importantes en mi vida. En serio, ¿a quién la escuela? A mí, no. Seguí caminando pensando en cuando Logan finalmente me pediría salir sin miedo; No me gusta saber que tenía miedo de estar en una relación o salir con alguien. Me preocupaba a veces.

Después de caminar un poco, él apareció de la nada, estrellándose contra mí por accidente. Dimos un paso atrás cuando la campana sonó, aunque no nos importaba qué clase tuvimos siguiente.

"Hola Kendall" dijo con cierto nerviosismo, personas corriendo a sus respectivas clases.

"Hey, Logie" Me saludó de nuevo, antes de sonreír todo nervioso.

"Ho-¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, gracias", le dije, antes de mirar a un lado, preguntándose si iba a golpear a su miedo y me pregunta ya. "¿Tú?"

"Bien" exhaló prácticamente, antes de que nos quedamos en silencio, mientras todos a su alrededor desapareció, dejando a los dos solos en el pasillo.

Nos alojamos en un silencio más largo de lo que esperaba. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si no quería preguntarme algo importante, pero tan pronto como abrí la boca, lo hizo también.

"Kendall, quiero preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué es, Logie?" Le pregunté, como si yo no supiera lo que quería decir, lo miraba con ojos suplicantes de lo mucho que quería que él ya me preguntara. Se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

"Yo um ... no te ... Quiero decir, está bien si no quieres, pero ... ¿verdad ..."

"¿Sí?" Lo invité a seguir hablando, pero él parecía más nervioso que antes.

"¿tu ... tu sabes, quieres ... umm ..." puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras miraba al suelo, sin dejar de lado el rubor en su rostro. "Yo... n-no, no importa, yo ..."

"Logan, sólo hazlo" le susurré.

"Umm ... Qué ... qué quieres ..."

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, di dos pasos más cerca, solté la correa de la mochila para poder agarrar el cuello de su camisa. Me incline un poco mientras cerraba los ojos, tirando de él para darle beso que era más suave que cualquier otro beso que he compartido con alguien, nuestros labios apretados como si fueran nubes en un suave abrazo.

Descanse mis manos sobre sus hombros.

"¿Y?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa cálida. Sonrió tan cálidamente como yo lo hice, con la ternura en esos ojos color avellana.

"... ¿Quieres salir algún día?"

"El viernes a las siete de la tarde?" sonrió ante mi pregunta.

"El viernes por la tarde", asintió, haciéndome sonreír antes de que él se levantara de puntitas para presionar sus labios en los míos con ternura. "Nos vemos"

Nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Ah, bueno, por fin tuve una cita con él.


End file.
